


Neighbors

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Human Castiel, M/M, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take the scenic route back east.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthebackoftheimpala (Wishme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/gifts).



> Thank you to Wish for letting me share this here.
> 
> I do not own the rights to these characters, setting, show, etc. No harm is intended.

Dean and Cas finish up a job in Reno and then head back east. Sam has finally moved in with his girlfriend and they've promised to visit. Dean wants to get there before they adopt a dog and he has to put up with all the crotch sniffing and the pet hair clinging to his clothes.

But, still, they take their time on the drive.

Sam's new situation has reminded Dean that it's been a while since he treated Cas to some real couple-time, some real love and affection. So he holds his hand while they drive, he picks out quiet towns to stop in along the way, he helps Cas discover new foods he's yet to sample with his new (permanently human) palate.

And he lets Cas pick out a couple actual hotels for them to stay in. Ones with good air conditioning for these hot summer nights, no bugs, a nice little conference room down by the lobby offering breakfast in the morning. That kind of thing.

The windows are rolled down in the car. Summer breezes and bright green fields. They stop on the side of the road, sometimes, where locals have set up in the backs of their pick-ups selling local berries and watermelon and honey.

Dean comes to be as enthusiastic about sampling local honey as Cas.

He'll sample it from Cas's thumb, his fingers, his lips, and anywhere else Cas is willing to let him taste.

They wake up in one of the lovely little older hotels Cas stopped them at for the night. They head down the hall to where a modest offering of cereals and fruits and breads are laid out for breakfast, open to all the guests.

It's strange when Dean walks in. He gets that hunter vibe, something pinging in the back of his skull as he crosses into the room and suddenly almost all the eyes of all the other hotel patrons are on... him.

He grows a little nervous. Cas is lagging behind so he stops at the entryway and holds his hand back out to him.

Castiel steps up and snags his hand, then, towing him forward to the selection of juices.

A woman who gets in line behind them snorts a laugh. She says, "Good morning, Dean."

Wide-eyed, he stares at her until she navigates around them to grab a bottle of milk and head to a seat. It happens as he's waiting for bread to toast, too. When he gives a general _hey, what's up_ nod to a guy who's staring at him from nearby, the guy smirks. Says in greeting, "Dean," nods and grabs butter, heads back to his seat.

Cas meets back up with Dean to pick out a table and, as they pass others, there are low, murmured, "'Morning Dean"s and acknowledgements of him **by name**.

By the time he's seated across from Cas, he's.  
Well. Freaked.

He just sits there, staring at the other people out of the corners of his widened eyes, not sure if he should grab this food to-go or grab his gun.

Until another couple enters the room to assemble their own breakfast and happens to sit next to them. The ladies are grinning, seemingly cottoning on to who they're sitting by, based on the looks passing in the room.

"So, Dean," one turns to him and says. "No honey on your toast this morning?"

Snickers and outright laughter from the rest of the room.

And Cas, shaking in front of him, his hand over his mouth, red-faced with silent laughter.

The woman's partner stretches across the space between their tables, her hand extended. "We know who he is, but we didn't catch the name on that spectacular set of lungs," she prompts as Cas extends his other hand to shake hers. "What's your name? I'm assuming it isn't actually 'honey,'" she teases him.

When they both finally stumble out of the breakfast room, they're equally red-faced, in Cas's case from laughing at himself and the whole situation. And in Dean's from... well. It had started out as embarrassment. But now it's probably pride.

At the next hotel, in the next town, he's gonna keep that local honey to himself. Maybe it's Castiel's turn to have his name hollered through the walls.


End file.
